En la estación
by the brothers wake productions
Summary: Bon bon nos cuenta una experiencia escalofriante que tuvo en la estación de manhattan , sobre como un pony regreso de la muerte por ella.


Fanfic mlp- in the station: en la estation.

Saben una cosa...  
La venganza es algo de lo cual temer, puede llegar en el momento menos oportuno,  
Cuando menos te lo esperas, y saben que es lo peor? , cuando le venganza es producida por un muerto.  
Suena rid culo, pero es algo cierto y ya no puedo negar que lo que viv en ese lugar fue real.

Era una noche tormentosa en Manhattan me hallaba con mucha prisa en ese momento, ten a varios asuntos pendientes En ponyville y no pod a llegar tarde pues ma ana empezar a un evento muy importante que ocurre cada a o en el pueblo.  
Durante mi caminata un poni que vend a peri dicos, vio que ven a demasiado apurada por lo que me pregunto, del porque mi prisa.  
Yo le respond amablemente acerca de unos asuntos que deb a resolver en ponyville pues ma ana empezar a un evento muy importante,  
El poni al ver mi desesperaci n por llegar a la estaci n se ofreci amablemente en llamar a un taxi.  
Yo le agradec mucho por su generosidad, le mencione que era el primer poni que ve a que se comportaba as en esta ciudad.  
-jeje no todos somos tan ego stas aqu en Manhattan se orita. Dijo el poni con una sonrisa.  
Le volv a agradecer y de a cambio le ped que me vendiera un peri dico, el con mucho gusto me lo dio.  
Durante el recorrido hacia la estaci n decid leer un poco el peri dico que hab a comprado para pasar el rato, hab a varias noticias sin Importancia, como del descuento de varios art culos como ropa, una noticia acerca del nuevo desfile de modas que iniciar a la pr xima semana,  
Los resultados del ltimo partido de voleibol donde cloudsdale perdi contra canterlod.  
Sin embargo vi una noticia m s acerca de que finalmente despu s de una semana atr s hab an encontrado los restos del cuerpo del unicornio Que muri en la estaci n de tren debido a un accidente, aunque los oficiales ni el testigo todav a no saben c mo ocurri el horrible suceso.  
Yo r pidamente cambien de p gina no quer a leer algo tan asqueroso, por ejemplo de c mo saber en qu estado se encontrar a el cuerpo, decid leer otras noticias menos desagradables, hasta que el chofer del taxi me dijo que ya hab amos llegado a nuestro destino, le pague al taxi y puse el peri dico en una bolsa que llevaba conmigo para que no se mojara,  
Corr lo mas r pido ala estaci n, no quer a quedar toda mojada, al entrar a la estaci n de tren no te que no hab a nadie, adem s de los guardias y los ponis a los cuales les debo de pagar para que me den un ticket para entrar al tren.  
A diferencia de la estaci n de Poneville este lugar, era inmenso pues ten a una tienda de regalos, un peque o restaurant y una tienda para comprar golosinas, adem s de una gran cantidad de pasillos que llevaban a otros trenes.  
Yo pague un ticket de ida hacia Poniville y me dispuse a esperar al tren, pero antes le quer a preguntar al poni de los boletos del porque no hab a nadie en la estaci n, el poni me respondi .

-oh al parecer todo mundo se va a quedar a ver el desfile de modas que se iniciara la pr xima semana, a usted no le gustar a quedarse se orita? me pregunta el poni.

No gracias se or, tengo unos asuntos pendientes en ponyville, no me puedo quedar. Yo le respond amablemente.

-Lo entiendo se orita primero es el trabajo jaj .

Jeje s . Yo le respond .

Me sent en un asiento para esperar al que metro llegara , tardar a en llegar en unos 20 minutos , por lo que decid sacar el peri dico que hab a comprado anteriormente para pasar el rato, no s cu nto tiempo estuve leyendo pero de repente se empez a o r un gemido y las luces empezaron a fallar, al principio era leve pero el sonido de este se intensificaba, y las luces comenzaban a apagarse lentamente hasta quedar todo a oscuras , me puse nerviosa al escuchar de la nada mi nombre siendo pronuncia por una voz a lo lejos.

-Bon bon... bonbon... bonbon...

Me levante de mi asiento aterrada estaba sola en esta estaci n y de la nada esta misteriosa voz se empieza a escuchar, pero sin embargo por alguna extra a raz n me resultaba familiar, antes de decir algo lejos pode ver a un unicornio , de Color menta tanto de pelo como de crin y unos ojos amarillos, del otro lado de las v as, me aterre al ver que esta se hallaba en un estado espantoso, ten a parte de la cabeza descubierta por lo cual se le pod a ver el cr neo el cual se ve a que ten a Varias grietas, lo cual me dec a que estaba roto, no ten a estomago por lo cual se pod an ver sus costillas, una pata la ten a rota, y estaba torcida de una forma casi irreal, y la parte inferior de la mand bula no la ten a por lo cual la lengua la ten a colgando.  
Estaba pronunciando mi nombre aunque esta no tuviera parte de la boca, esta escena casi hace que vomite, pero tan solo al pesta ar, la misteriosa entidad hab a desaparecido, me quede algo choqueada tras lo ocurrido por un momento pens que mi mente me hab a jugado una Broma, resultaba una estupidez, pero era lo m s l gico.  
Decid no darle importancia, pero mi tranquilidad no durar a por siempre, porque de nuevo otra vez escuchar a aquella voz espectral esta vez m s cerca, me moleste pensando que alg n poni me estaba jugando una broma as que sin pensar grite.  
-quien quiera que sea sal esto ya no es gracioso .  
Sin embargo r pidamente me di cuenta de algo, c mo era posible de que ese poni supiera mi nombre? , tras darme cuenta de mi estupidez, una voz estaba respondiendo lo que hab a gritado.  
-ja...ja oh bon bon, yo pens que te gustaban las bromas...

El escalofriante unicornio volvi a aparecer de otro lado de las v as del tren y se estaba acercando, comenz cruzar las v as sin importarle que un tren pasara, lo hac a a un ritmo lento como si lo hiciera a prop sito solo para torturarme.  
Totalmente aterrorizada, sin pensarlo compense a correr hacia la salida de la estaci n.

Pero algo extra o ocurri al llegar a la caja donde estaba el poni que me hab a venido el ticket, resulta que ya no se encontraba ah .  
Yo me preguntaba donde pudo haber ido pero, lo nico que quer a en ese momento era salir de esa estaci n lo m s r pido, corr hasta la salida, mientras corr a pude Notar que los guardias que hab a visto antes tampoco estaban, al llegar a la salida intente lo m s que pude en abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, no hab a modo de salir estaba encerrada con esa cosa.  
No entend a lo que pasaba porque la puerta estaba cerrada, era imposible de que hayan cerrado la estaci n tan temprano, ya que todav a ni eran las 10 de la noche.  
Decid voltear para ver si el poni me segu a, pero al voltear no hab a absolutamente nada, solo una profunda soledad reinaba el lugar.  
AL regresar a la v as , vi de tampoco hab a nada , aun as eso no me tranquilizo sent a que en cualquier momento era volver a , la verdad ya no me importaba llegar a Poneville , preferir mejor quedarme a ver ese desfile de modas que tanto hablan almenos estar a mas segura , decid buscar alguna salida alterna hace que empez a caminar , me dirig al otro lado de la estacion con la esperanza de encontrar otra salida , camine un largo trayecto hasta que pude visualisar otra puerta y para mi fortuna estaba abierta , no sabia como ni porque estaba abierta lo unico que queria era irme de este maldito lugar.  
Corri hasta la puerta con mucha felicidad de que esto terminar a pronto , sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa maldita volvi a aparecer , pero esta vez en frente m o.  
Ahora que la tenia cara a cara , podia oler su cuerpo putrefacto era sin duda repucnante oler eso, ella con una voz que me era tan familiar dijo.

-te vas tan pronto , jaja mi queria bon bon esto apenas comienza.

Con su magia cerro la puerta y comenz a reirse , yo comenze a correr denuevo a cualquier sitio donde pudiera esconderme , pero no habia enrealidad a donde esconderse , las tiendas estaban cerradas. Sin darme cuenta habia llegado al lugar donde me la habia topado por primera vez... las vias. Me sente un momento para descansar y llore en silencio , sin duda estaba muy aterrada , vi que cerca mio estaba tirado el periodico que habia comprado anteriormente , y recorde la noticia del accidente ocurrido en la estacion.  
Simplemente grite deseperada , para todo esto terminara lo siguente.  
-lo sieentooo !  
-lo siento muchisisisimo , fue un accidente yo no queria hacerlo , solo estaba enojada contigo por a ver perdido mi collar favorito , pero yo jamas te haria eso , tu eres muy importante para mi , solo fue un accidente , por favor perdoname.

De nuevo ella volio a aparecer en frente mio y empezo hablarme.

-oh bon bon , si en verdad yo fuera tan importante para ti , habrias confensado tu crimen y no simplemente huir y olvidarme como si no fuera nada.  
-pero no importa algun dia nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase pagaras por lo que hisiste.  
Ella me empujo ala vias , estaba muy a dolorida y aturdida por el golpe , pero rapidamente reaccionaria al ver una luz acercando seguido de un fuerte ruido , era el tren que se acercaba con rapidez , yo cerr los ojos esperando lo peor.

Sin embargo comenc a escuchar una voz femenina la cual dijo. -el metro a ponyville a llegado.  
al voltear note que estaba recostaba sobre el asiento donde me habia sentado anteriormente , tenia el periodico en mi cara y toda la estacion estaba iluminada y habia unos cuantos ponys mas en el lugar, uno que estaba cerca mio me hablo.  
-oh se orita , se siente bien la veo muy asustada y dijo el pony preocupado - que? , que paso?. pregunto aun desconcertada.  
-bueno al llegar la vi durmiendo en el asiento , la queria despertar pero la vi muy cansada y mejor decidi dejarla descansar , al parecer tuvo una dijo el pony.  
-jeje si claro una insegura.

Me subi al metro y me sente un poco mas tranquila , pues ahora no estaba sola , sin embargo al mirar por la ventana puede ver en el rincon mas oscuro a esa maldita unicornio sonriendo de oreja a oreja moviendo su casco de un lado a otro en forma de despedida.  
El metro comenzo su recorrido hacia ponyville , yo respiren hondo aliviada y me rescote en mi asiento y cerre mis ojos sin embargo no pensaba dormir , solo hise para relarme un poco.  
Y ahora he llegado a mi casa y ahora le escribo a usted princesa twilitgh para que por favor me ayude , no puedo dormir tranquila ahora , pues todas las noches la veo y s que tarde o temprano ella vendr para pagar la esa deuda.  
S que tal vez no me querr ayudar y posiblemente me vea como una asesina y lo entiendo, pero debe entender que fue un accidente yo jam s le har a da o a ning n poni.  
Le agradecer a que atendiera mi llamado pronto.

Firma: Swetiedrops "bon bon".

-Leo esta carta una y otra vez y no puedo dejarme de sentir culpable , hace 2 d as que se me mando esta carta y no le di mucha importancia , solo lo vi como alguien que simplemente estaba alucinando por la culpa , pero despu s de la noticia que me han recibido siento que en verdad deb a ver hecho algo.  
Pues fue encontrado hoy en la ma ana el cuerpo sin vida de esa poni atropellada en la v as, no hubo huellas que nos indicaran que hubo forcejo o una pelea, pareciera como si ella voluntariamente lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, algo que quito la posibilidad de un suicidio, fue un rastro de sangre que comenzaba de su casa hasta las v as, lo raro es que estaba cuajada, como si perteneciera a un muerto y lo m s raro es que ol a a putrefacci n avanzada.

Fin 


End file.
